The Crystal of Chaos: Warriors of Olympus: Book One
by PercyPlayz123
Summary: Darkness is falling upon the world. The legend of the crystal of chaos is true, and the monsters want it. They need it to resurrect their leaders known as Kronos and Gaia. With the new prophecy spoken, Percy is sent to collect an odd collection of half-bloods that all appear in one place. With them, the seven, and collective others combined, they will set out on a huge journey to
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimers:**

 **1: If you don't like stories mainly revolving about OC's than you should probably leave now. This story aims more about OC's point of views and stories, but still has the normal characters included.**

 **2: I don't own any of the Heros of Olympus characters, or the OC's. I say that because the OC's are real people that gave me permission to use them in the story, but I bent the characters to make them more interesting. So they're kind of mine.**

 **3: I hope all the information about camps and the locations of things and what they do are correct. If not you can correct me, but please no hate.**


	2. Anthony I

Anthony

I

Luna. I can't stop thinking about the person that saved my life. I would be dead ten times over If it weren't her. Oh, I'm Anthony. I live with only my mom here in Manhattan. Our house is pretty nice, and normal sized. I'm sixteen and go to Manhattan Preparatory School which is a nice school, but slightly bigger than most high schools. I'm in 9th grade.

So that's my basic personal description, but about that life threatening incident. It had to do with simply climbing a tree and building a treehouse. When I was eight me, her, and Julian made a tree house together in a forest near long island. One day I noticed that there appeared to be small claw marks on the trees. I figured it was a dog or cat but it couldn't have done what happened next.

"Anthony! Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school." I groaned and tossed my journal halfway across the room. Another story for another time I guess. I tossed on some cloths that rested on my bed. I had a Argentina soccer jersey, a pair of black shorts with a neon green stripe going down the side. I had a watch, my warriors bracelet, and my lucky locket. I grabbed my Delta hat from the nightstand and opened the door slowly.

It cried a sound like metal scraping across iron or silver. _Stupid door._ I walked down the stairs to the first floor and down the hall to the front door. I grabbed my black coat and slipped on my Nikes. "Bye mom, see you later."

"Bye," she said. I could barely see her smile from the kitchen. It seemed strained, like when something bads about to happen, but I shock it off. Shake it off, shake it off, sorry my mind is kind of crazy. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out of the building. Great. Another day of drowning in self pity and masking all my emotions. Yay.

Have you ever fallen up stairs? How about fallen up stairs into a wall? Did you twist your ankle in the process? Well I did all those today. The second I tried to enter the passcode, I tripped up the steps and into the locked gate head first. Yeah, there's a gate around the school and we have a special password to open it. Anyway, it was like when you shake a cage with a ram in it and it faceplants right into the front. Yeah don't ask about that incident.

Anyway, this incident ended with me falling back and twisting my ankle and hitting my head on the cold cement. I willed my body to go limp and allowed myself to just lay there. I heard faint slow clapping behind me. "Nice one." Percy. Percy was one of my best friends, but he was a lot older than me. Seriously, he was eighteen. He had sea green eyes and messed up black hair. He usually wore normal black pants with an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it. He said it was a summer camp he went to with his girlfriend the past few years.

So If you're wondering why a 9th grader is eighteen years old, it's because he took a break from school for a while. He must have awesome parents to let him do that. "Yeah right Percy, you tried to climb the basketball hoop a few days ago, and we all know how that ended." He turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, well at least I can walk straight." I chuckled and stood up, punching in the code. The green light flashed and I reached for the door, but it swung out and me and smacked me in the face, and I flew back into Percy knocking us both down. I blame Anais for that. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Anais as I predicted smirking down on me. She's the evil twin sister to Nashali.

She reached her hand down to me and I reached out to take it, but at the last second she pulled away causing me to flop over on the stairs. I sighed and layed there some more, but I felt a strange gooey liquid roll down my face. I got up and felt my nose where blood was streaming down my face like Niagra falls. "Sorry Anthony," she said pulling me up for real this time. "You ok?" She may seem evil, but deep down she was kind. She knew family came first, especially since her mom died in an explosion.

"Yeah," I replied. "No pain like usual." The no pain thing ties into the Luna story, I'll tell you later I promise.

"Do I see a dog pile!" Someone yelled. Jordan.

"Ahh, shi-"

"Language!" Someone inside cried. I tilted my head slightly to the left to see Jordan on his skull skateboard drifting toward us. Jordan is a funny nice guy, but when he's on his skateboard he's dangerous. Once he did a jump and his board hit Perce in the neck. Maybe now you can see my choice of words. Luckily he randomly screamed and fell off his skateboard out of the blue and bounced across the pavement like a baseball.

"Your nose!" he yelled in his high pitched scream voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go fix that," I said as I hurried through the gate and into the school when the bathrooms laid off the the left. I ran over and darted through the door to the paper towels. I ripped on off and covered my nose, but not before the school bell rang. Great, just great. I tied my coat over my nose and mouth like a ninja, and it got wet very quick. I gripped the straps on my backpack tight and hurried out the bathroom.

Everyone gave me weird looks as I dashed up the stairs to math class looking like an injured assassin. I tossed my backpack over to the front of the lockers and rushed into math class like a puma. Uh-oh. My Hannah Montana obsession is kicking in.

When I arrived at math, I sat in the back with Percy like usual. I put my backpack by my seat because I ran straight past my locker. Curse you bloody nose! The table next to me sat Tyler and Jordan. Tyler is fifteen, and kind of short, with brown hair that was combed to the sides off his forehead. Jordan was the tallest, age sixteen. His hair was short, black and curley. As you can tell, we all change our cloths about every day, so I won't even bother bringing that up.

Above us sat Anais and Nashali. Next to them was John and Finlay. Then Julian and Luna. Then Grace and Samantha. Then Leila and Dmitriy. I'm not going to explain everything about everyone, but we're all pretty cool and nice. Apart from Finlay. Again, I'll tell that story later. Ugh, this is gonna be a long day.

Monday. My favorite day of school. Why you ask? We have an hour and fifteen minutes of P.E, and we get to walk to the park near our school. We play fun games, and today it was hunger games. No, we didn't use real or fake weapons. That would be pretty cool, but it's just everybody's it tag with teams.

My strategy was to stay alone, and strike down whole teams from the shadows with the help of team Shadow. Shadow consisted of Me, Percy, Luna, and Julian. Right now I was stalking the other team consisting of the rest of our class from behind a bush. They all had each others back, and were whipping their heads around wildly.

I took in the moment to smell the musky Manhattan air. The sky was blue without many clouds, and the sun was placed right in the center. Buildings surrounded the park in every direction. Cars honked their horns, people bustled with excitement and helicopters flew through the open sky. Then I closed my eyes and focused in.

I was peeked out from behind a bush, and looked at Luna and Percy who were perched at the top of the rock wall. A cold smile settled on my face. Then, the cool spring breeze turned into a cold breeze faster than the speed of sound. Clouds came out of nowhere and consumed the bright blue sky with clouds, and I heard faint thunder in the background.

A confused look replaced my bright happy one. _How can it be happy and sunny one minute, and the literal next second it is cold and consumed with clouds._ I shrugged. _This is Manhattan isn't it._ And with that I jumped. I flew over Grace and Samantha lightly tapping their heads. I landed with a small rumble to the ground.

The whole team's heads whipped toward me as I smirked and looked around, wondering how smart they were. Kind of smart, I guess because they all charged, so I did the sensible thing. I jumped at Anais and Nashali and tackled them to the ground where they landed with a small grunt. Spinning, I tried to tap Tyler but he ducked and tagged my leg. I fell dramatically and pretended to die. My mind however was on the game. I took four out with me, that's a high.

That's when the sky rumbled louder than ever. Clouds consumed the sky and lightning struck a nearby building. "Get out of there!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs. A loud howl ripped through the air.

I turned to the bush just to see a huge brown dog with sharp, pointy teeth and sharp claws leap from where the bush I was hiding behind. It was three times the size of the largest dog on Earth, and I could almost see flames in his eyes. My class screamed around me, and Percy let out a high pitched cry.

My class all got up and ran like heck to the other side of the park. I ran as fast as I could, but something caught my leg, something sharp. I rolled over to see that dog thing staring down on me. I just lay there, paralyzed with fear. I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest. It looked into my eyes and snapped its jaws at my head. Out of instinct, I rolled to the side and out from under the thing and glared at it. "Stupid mutt you almost took off my head!" I screamed, but it wasn't amused. It swung its paw at me, slashing at my chest.

I fell back as I felt the blood seeping through the cut and out of my chest. Then I heard a loud rumble like a car engine. As hard as it is to believe, a car came out of nowhere and smacked the dog thing aside. It landed with a thud and exploded into a weird golden dust. I looked at the car. It was a pitch black sports car with a skull on the top. Driving was a kid that looked near my age with black circles around his black eyes and matching black hair. He wore a skull T-shirt and had a black coat around his shoulders. You guessed it! He had matching black pants. He looked cool.

"Get in the bus!" he yelled.

"What bus?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and I noticed a yellow school bus behind him. Opps. I ran for it and for my life. Scared senseless I had no idea what was going on. I just knew my life was about to change forever.


	3. Luna II

Luna

II

I'm pretty sure stranger danger doesn't apply when you're getting attacked by a demon dog. That's what I convinced the class and we all got into the bus and started going incredibly fast down the street following the black car that saved Anthony.

Everyone was silent. I think we were to scared to even ask about what the heck just happened. Anthony was staring at the ground with a uncomfortable gleam in his eyes. "So, what was that?" I asked, hoping someone would know something I didn't. Percy looked up at us. His once bright sea green eyes were now a more pale color. "A Hellhound," Percy said dully.

"Wait," John said confused. "Like from Greek myths?"

"There not myths," Percy said looking at the slash marks on Anthony's body. All eyes were on him, but he wouldn't meet them. "Look, greek myths are true. Demigods, gods, monsters. It's all true, but hidden from the sight of mortals, it's hard to explain, but I've heard that you took a year on greek myths."

We looked around nervously, but you could pretty much smell the fear rolling off our bodies. I'm sure no one wanted to show it, but the signs were evident. We were all either shivering, staring at the floor awkwardly, or sweating. "Wait," Jordan said. His voice was cracking and shacky. "So, were not mortals."

"No," Percy said with a sigh. "There's usually not this big a group, but it happened. Y-"

"So what are we?" Finlay interrupted. I glared at him which shut him up just fine. I love how that works.

"As I was saying," Percy said slightly glaring himself. "Your demigods. Children of gods."

"Yeah I'm a god!" John screamed. I want you to take a second to notice how only the boys have been calling out randomly.

"No. Your half god. You were born from a god and a mortal."

"Awesome! Who is my parent," Tyler smirked.

"I don't know! No more interruptions! Usually demigods aren't in this big groups but you guys obesity are. You're special." I tried to wrap my head around that. Gods are real. I'm half god. Greek myths are real. All of them. I am special.

"You're going to a place that is safe for people like you. Somewhere where monsters will not be able to reach you. Where you can train to survive. You will learn." I wanted to scream want do you mean I will learn. I wanted to know now. There was no telling me to wait after I learn something.

I sighed and stared out the window. My breath steadied and made the window foggy. I wiped it away and stared out into the forest we appeared to be going through. Anthony almost died here. Me and Julian pretty much saved him, but he lost something in the process. Not an object or a feeling. Something inside him literally snapped.

I shook the thought, but something inside me felt uneasy. My stomach churned, and for a moment I wanted to throw up out the window. The thing that made the treehouse fall. The big dog, it couldn't be that. We all had some weird experiences. Anais and Nasalis house blew up with their mom inside it when they were five. They pretty much lived on there own, but went home to their 'adopted parents.'

Finlay broke both his legs when a boulder fell on him at age 13. Tyler always felt like the odd one out. John got caught in a trap in the woods, but it looked to be for something much larger than a bear. We all had our weird moments, and I couldn't help think for a second that Greek myths messed up our lives.

" _I keep falling, I keep falling down."_ Someone with a beautiful voice sang. Naturally I looked back in forth between Grace, Samantha, and Dmitriy, them being the best singers. They were just looking around still scared and in shock.

" _I keep falling, I keep falling down."_ I looked at the other good singers. We were all good, but some choose not to sing and talked wasting everyone's time. Cough, Finlay, Cough, Cough. At times I felt sorry for Finlay. His only friend was John. Everyone else always ignored him and made jokes revolving him.

" _If you could only save me, I'm drowning in the waters, of my soul."_

"Will," said Percy calmly turning to the driver who I guess is Will.

"Yeah, what's up-" He was cut off by Percy, but it was all for a good reason.

"Tree. Tree. TREE!" He screamed. I hadn't noticed the tree heading toward the bus from the sky. Will slammed the breaks, jerking us all forward. I guess we forgot the seatbelts. Opps. The bus began to reverse and Percy stood up holding onto the pole. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out, a pen? He uncapped it and it sprang into a bronze looking short sword.

People gaped in awe at the sword, but I was more focused on the tree that just landed in front of the bus. We sprang off the road we were on in a curved arch. We barely made it around trees and bushes as we struggled to stay on course. The bad news was that we couldn't see the next tree flying toward us until it was right on top of us.

It slammed through the front of the bus and into the engine. Glass and bits of aluminum flew everywhere. Percy was thrown off his feet and onto the ground. Shrill screams escaped our mouths as the glass flew backwards. A few pieces hit me. One grazed my cheek. Another cut my knee. The last scraped my arm. They all drew blood quickly, and I tried to cover the wounds with my bare hands. That will help just great. Yeah it's not working.

"It's gonna blow!" Will screamed. "Through the windows!" As crazy as it was, I didn't think twice about it. I jumped head first through the window, ignoring the major glass cuts. I did a combat roll and looked back on the bus. Most had made it out, but Leila was still stuck. "My seatbelt!" she shrieked. Finally she made it up and took a jump for it. Sadly, the bus blew up too soon.

It blew before Leila could get out of the air. It send her flying into a tree, and her ankle twisted completely backwards. She began to go limp and fell on the ground. "Hey!" Will yelled. Everyone turned to him and he pointed forward. "Go! Get to safety!" The boys, Anais, and Nashali bolted, but I was focused on the broke down Leila. I could tell Grace and Samantha were thinking the same thing.

"We have to carry her!" I screamed.

"No!" Will yelled. "Your safety is more important now." Samantha screamed and bolted. Of Course she bails. I clenched my fists. It was always her. She started the rumors. She got millions from her parents and rubbed it in my face. She annoyed the heck out of my friend. She was everything I hated in one big, ugly person. "HELP US YOU COWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The others may not have known, but Samantha was just being a coward. Giving up on one of her best friends. I officially hate her more than Finlay.

I locked eyes with Grace and she nodded. I rushed for Leila and picked up her by the arms while Grace got the legs. I felt a strange feeling, I was extremely cold. The sky was still dark and gloomy, but it wasn't that. Then it slapped me in the face. Blood. I'm losing too much blood.

The last I saw of Will was him attaching a arrow quiver to his back, bow in the other hand. Percy was running through the forest, sword in hand. I turned around and me and Grace ran Leila through the forest. A sudden burst of energy blew through me as I rushed her through the forest.

When I made it into the opening our jaws dropped. We stood on a hill overlooking a beautiful valley. A big shack like house lumbered on the edge closest to me. To the left of it ran a small river. To the left of it lay a beautiful strawberry field. To the right of the house there was a court with people playing volleyball on it, boys and girls alike. "HEY!" I yelled. Heads turned toward us as people looked at us confused.

I noticed the others were still on the way down. _Guess this is the place._ "HELP US!" Campers in bronze looking armor and ones without scurried toward us. Three particularly stuck out. One was a girl with beautiful golden locks and grey eyes. The one in the middle was a boy with light blue eyes and messy sunlit hair. Then there was a brown haired girl with multiple areas braided and faint golden eyes.

A few kids with stretchers made it up first, and we gently placed down Leila. We say our friends talking to some of the kids that came before us, including two of the three I noticed. "Are you ok," a girl's voice asked. I whipped my head around to see the blonde girl looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag with tiny brown cubes in them. She opened it and pulled two of the squares, handing one to me and one to Grace. "It will help heal your cuts, as long as there not too serious." I nodded and popped one in my mouth. She put it back and stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I took her hand and shook it.

"Luna Markley, guess I can't guess parentage yet."

"Good. Now come with me, we have much to discuss."

I now understand completely about Greek myths and how they're real. I'm not quite sure if that's good or bad thing, but i'll give you a quick update. Well on how Greek myths are real, not what they are. If you don't know what Greek myths even are, you're definitely confused already. So here's the update.

Turns out Greek myths are real. We all had our panic attacks and freak outs, which I diced to cut out, but we're good now. Greek monsters, gods, and demigods battle and live kind of like in the myths, but the mortals can't see it. Mortals are obviously the people who have no relation to Greek myths. They only see what their brains can comprehend. Like when we got attacked by the Hellhound. If that's on the news, it will be with a story like, 'class of kids vanished after being attacked by a vicious rouge poodle.

If they saw a bunch of kids running around with armor fighting monsters? It would be chaos, and the world would eventually collapse on itself. Some powerful mortals can see through the mist, but it's very rare. As for this place, it's one of two half-blood camps. This is camp half-blood. The other is in Camp Jupiter, which is located in Anthony's hometown, California. He never told me why he moved here, but I'm kind of glad he did.

This place is where we will train to use weapons, go on quests (maybe), and learn to survive. So I think that's all you need to know for now. I'm about to enter the armory to pick out my stuff. A girl named Piper was taking me. It looked pretty cool, but the inside was awesome.

I stepped into a mucky smelling breeze. Fresh looking weapons were everywhere. Thats consisted of swords, arched swords, spears, shields, daggers, bows, arrows, and a lot more. "Do I get to pick one of these?" I said in awe.

"No, you have a special set to choose from," she replied with a bright smile. Great. She's using that word again. Ever since we got here they have been calling us special, and muttering that under their breaths everywhere we go. It was very annoying, but it was also just wrong.

I'm no more special than anyone else here. Probably way less special actually, but people seem so weary of my. I get all the eyes on me, along with the others. I don't know about them, but I hate it. Piper opened the door into another room with more weapons, and it was awesome. There was even some armor on the stands. There was a curved black sword, a white wooden shortbow, and a lot more. There were a few things that particularly caught my eye however.

There was a sword, shield, and armor set. The sword had a round leather hilt. The blade was mostly dark blue, but it had a light blue stripe down the center. The shield was round with a beautiful mixture of blues and the occasional silver bolt to hold it together. The armor was like the sword. Dark blue with a stripe of light blue in the center.

I looked at Piper, who appeared to be following my gaze. "I see what you're eyeing," she said. "Take the sword." I shrugged and reached for the sword. Pulling it off the rack, I was surprised. It was perfectly balanced for me, and didn't feel heavy at all. "Celestial bronze. These are all either celestial bronze, imperial gold, or stygian iron. They are just painted to fit people's, personalities. "Now with that sword, attack me," Piper said drawing her dagger.

"Well I don't know If that's-"

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I practiced and you shouldn't hurt me." I shrugged and charged. I struck downward, but she disarmed me in one quick motion. My sword clattered against the ground. Piper smiled smally and pulled out a cup. "What the-" she splashed is in my face. Before I knew it my fist collided with her stomach sending her slightly backwards.

A straightedge popped into my head. I could almost feel where my sword had landed. I dashed over to it and picked up, before backflipping over a charging Piper. My clothes were wet, and water dripped off my face.

I slashed at her back but she ducked and rolled to the side. I blocked a blow toward the leg and struck down which she blocked. As the last drop of water fell from my hair I felt like I lost all the strangite I suddenly had. Piper tripped me and knocked my sword away mid air. She reached down and pulled me up.

What just happened? When the water hit me I got a sudden rush of power. It was like Jordan after too much sugar. That is to say, crazy! I felt controlled, centered. What could have caused something like that?


	4. Anais III

Anais

III

Why me? You couldn't it just happen to the others. After that explanation, there is one thing for sure. This is all the gods fault. I stared into the strawberry fields. Even the beautiful smell couldn't calm my rage. It's the god's fault. Their fault I always had to share. Their fault mom is dead. Their fault I had to live with horrible adopted parents. This sucks.

I thought about my mom's last words. I was in kindergarten, with a perfectly normal life. She crouched down on my level, and waited until Nashali left the room. " _Remember this child, you are important,"_ she had said. I replied, "What do you mean mommy?" I was five ok! " _You won't understand now, but you are important to the Argo threes crew. You may even be the most important. Take heed, your life is about to change greatly, but I have faith you will find your way. Follow the path I've laid for you. Avenge me."_

I didn't even know what avenge meant back then, but now I wondered. How could she say that before it happened? Had she known? Why wouldn't she escape? I kicked the dirt uselessly and tugged the bow from my back. It was a wooden shortbow, painted white with a gold ring marking where you hold it on the top and button. Why the top? Who knows, who honestly cares.

I turned and leaned on the fence. Off to the right was a place that looked like a forge. I hadn't been inside, but based off the constant and loud banging, I'll go ahead and say it was something like that. Seriously though they never stop. Bang! Bang! Bang! All day long! Sorry about that, I'm easily distracted.

Lying in front of me was the armory where I had gotten my weapons. I got the bow I mentioned, and a normal celestial bronze dagger. The quiver was gold, and was enchanted by Hecate cabin to have infinite arrows. There all celestial bronze tipped, with a wooden shaft that was painted white to match the bow. I guess Hecate is the goddess of magic and witchcraft. Hephaestus cabin also helped.

Anyway, to the left of that was the Pegasus stables. Yeah I'm not going over there. I wonder what time it is? I sprinted over to the cabins where I last saw Anthony. The only person who has a watch in our class. Well, Samantha has a fitbit, and it does everything but tell time. Rich kids are dumb.

I saw an arena that looked pretty cool, but I ran into someone. I felt small thud, and saw a blonde blur tumble to the ground. His hair looked like the gravy at KFC, oh it's Finlay. "Dude, watch where you're going!" He said, slightly angry as he brushed his clothes off.

"Sorry, not really, but sorry," I said reaching out my hand to pull him up. He reached for my hand, but at the last second I dabbed and walked away.

"Why are you all so mean to me!" He cried out. Probably because he's the most dumb, annoying, not funny kid on Earth! He would scare away Trump! About a little ways down there were three kids leaning against a black cabin. Anthony, Tyler, and Jordan. Anthony still had his clothes tattered and torn, but the cuts appeared to be healing well. Tyler like usual was making a bow and arrow out of a ruler, some rubber bands, and a paper for the arrow. Jordan just stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

My hair blew in the wind as I ran over to the trio. "Anthony what time is it."

"2:00 almost. About time for the tour." Yay a tour. It's going to be a long day.

For a camp that mostly trains crazy people to fight weird monsters and wield powers, this camp is pretty nice. To start, they have a huge circles, spirals shape of cabins. The biggest cabins were newly redesigned by a daughter of Athena I think? They are for Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and Dionysus.

They also have a series of showers and restrooms near them, so I guess we don't have private ones. They an armory, a arena, a forge, strawberry, and a lot more things unimportant to right now. So apparently we can have any god for a parent. Even minor gods which also have cabins at camp.

Now you might be thinking, if your children of gods, aren't you gods. Well the answer is no. We are children of a god and a mortal, so were only half gods. Yay. And apparently a god will claim us at campfire. It just seems so, wrong. Never visiting us, causing bad things to happen. It makes me feel like part of a video game. A character sitting in the background, waiting years and years to be unlocked.

I sat on a rock looking over camp. The sun was beginning to set, and everyone was eating dinner. I didn't want to eat though. What's the point. Theres way too much to take in about this life as a half god. Why can't I just be normal. I wish I was a mortal. Maybe If I was mortal mom would still be here. We would be at a normal school, with normal kids. Not crazy people like us.

"It's not that bad," someone said.

"Yeah it is," I said without turning. I already knew who it was. I took a normal arrow from my quiver and moved it through my fingers. The tip was so sharp I knew not to dare touch it, but the feathers on the end were soft and felt nice. It relaxed me to just running my fingers over it. "It's all wrong."

A confused Nashali sat on the rock next to me. "Why, I thought you'd love cool powers. Saving the world and stuff."

I laughed. "Your good you know, you should be a comedian!" She sighed. I could tell she wanted an answer but I just didn't have one. How was I supposed to say this was bad? Actually plenty of reasons, so I decided to just glare at her instead. Her facial expression didn't change any. I've been told my glare isn't very good. Anyway, the conversation was cut short with the blow of a coach horn. Campfire now, I think.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants, or tried to. Stupid not removable dirt! Curse you! I'll drag you into the underworld and let you, ok, getting off topic here. I hate that dirt though. And I don't really have anything to wipe it off with, god who cares! I stood at the top of half blood hill. Me and Nashali began to walk down, well Kind of. I just tripped and ragdolled down the hill. Yay now I have grass stains. I hate my life.

So pretty much I look like a running dust ball. Because that's just what everyone wants. Alas I finally just let myself roll to the bottom. What's the point in looking good around here anyway. Well apart from Samantha anyway. But rich people gonna be weird and obnoticus right?

I stood up and walked into camp past a few empty volleyball courts and the arts and crafts house ish thing. I didn't bother waiting for Nashali because, well I don't care. Probably still running down the hill. I really wish I could choose if I wanted to be a demigod or not. I would choose not, and make all the people I hate be one. And I hate a lot of people.

I looked at the snapped arrow in my hands. Just like the twig in second grade. Of the brick in fifth. All I felt was a cold breeze, and the small voice in the back of my head whispering. _This will be you one day. I will snap you._

I tossed the arrow angrily to the ground letting the two halfs fly off beside me. _Why me,_ I thought. _Why is it always me._ I didn't really notice Nashali making it next to me until she was basically dragging me forward. I groaned. Claiming. Yay. Again, _WHY!_

I don't even care at this point. I highly doubt that me of all people could be a demigod. Seriously, I'm not very smart, or powerful, or tactical, or anything that might be good for one of us. As much as it sucks to say it, I'm pretty useless. But as Anthony says, it sucks to suck. Oh, that sounds weird.

Anyway, thinking of Anthony I didn't see him anywhere. People all took seats by the campfire talking casually like all this was normal. I guess for them it was. Everyone stopped talking when I sat down with the others. They just stared at us like they were waiting for something. Percy was in the back face palming into a brick for god knows why. Or, gods know why. Or do they? Do we say gods now? Ok I don't know, you don't care.

They kind of looked at us like when dogs see a bunch of meat or sausages in movies. Or Jordan with too much candy. I could have gotten badly hurt! Anyway, the awkwardness level was over nine thousand. And to top off this day of utter stupidity Tyler has a floating fiery hammer above his head. Honestly I'm not even surprised anymore, but everyone else seemed very surprised.

Tyler, was not caring and still trying to fire mini pencils from the ruler bow. Now that I think of it I don't Anthony anywhere among us. I looked around the crowd but I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe it's because he doesn't like meeting a lot of people. At first he seems antisocial, but is a great friend after a while.

 _You can't forget what he did to you,_ said the voice in the back of my head. I clenched my fists. It was true. I could never forget what he did to me, even if he doesn't know he did it. Sometimes I don't even understand why I forgave him. Maybe because what really happened he never remembered after he blacked out.

The dude to the side of all the wide eyed campers kneeled. Why, I don't know? Oh and he's not really a dude. More of a centaur, half man half horse kind of. His name was Chiron. And I got lost in thought again. That happened a lot for some reason, and when it does I zone out completely. I just realized now I had a bunch of weird campers dragging me off somewhere. Nashali was among them looking as confused as I was.

"Where are we going," I asked curiously.

"Our cabin," Nashali said annoyed. "Where have you been?" I grunted as my only response causing her to roll her eyes. What caught my eyes was a boy with black hair sitting on the roof of the blackish cabin. I stopped moving and the others looked at me confused. _No one could be more confused then I am right now,_ I thought.

"I'll catch up." They nodded almost in sink and walked off. I noticed the black cabin didn't really have a way to the roof, but I had my ways. By that I mean climbing the side with arrows. I don't think Hades cabin will like that. When I reached the top I saw the boy sitting on the edge.

He had a red and black checkered hoodie with a skull patch on the left shoulder, and black pants. "Anthony?" He didn't move. He was frozen like a statue, but I knew it was him. The next thing shocked me completely. He disappeared. Like, completly vanished into thin air.

I stood there shell shocked by the fact he disappeared. Just, gone.


End file.
